Two Faced City
by xraex21
Summary: This is set in Season 9, Sara is not on some boat somewhere but still in Las Vegas, everything else is Cannon. Warning: Femslash, If you do not enjoy reading this type of story I suggest you go with your better judgement and read something else. C/S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **CSI belongs to CBS and its creators. I am just having a little fun with it.  
**Warning: **Yes this is Femslash, if that is not your cup of tea I am sure you will be happier reading something else.**  
Author's Notes:** This is my first Fan Fiction so cut me a little slack. :P Also, this is un-betaed and if you see an error please leave a comment telling me and I will fix it. It's a pet-peeve of mine while reading stories to see errors, so I feel your pain. If anyone wants to beta for me, please send me an e-mail and I just might fall in love with you. Let me know what you think, I am not really sure where I am going with this and any ideas are welcome. _Enjoy!_

Another night in Las Vegas where the lights from the city could be so deceiving, painting the skyline brightly with false hopes. No matter how many times she looked at it she still felt a little excitement flow through her body, making her feel just a little more alive. But then she looked down at the poor tourist and his blood-spattered shirt. They never came here to die, but more times than she can count she had processed a scene where someone had literally lost everything in the city she called home. Like moths to a flame they always came and someone always got burned alive.

"So I met the infamous Sara Sidle last night. Of course, she didn't know who I was. But I gotta say she wasn't what I expected." Riley said as Catherine halted in place perching over a pool of blood.

The older woman hadn't heard anything about Sara since she had disappeared again. She could tell Grissom had been holding back from her, but the fact that Sara was still in town was very surprising. Sara had always had the mysterious brooding thing going for her and Catherine had to admit it was not hard to be pulled in by it. But the woman could also be so cold and for Catherine it wasn't worth the effort to actually get to know her better back when they had still worked together. She had made a choice not to get too close and she stands by it. Catherine had protected herself and justly so.

Catherine was pulled out of her reverie by Riley's voice, "Don't get me wrong she is very intelligent, but the leather pants caught me a little off guard."

Leather pants? Had she ever seen the woman wear leather pants before? It seemed so wrong that the always composed Sara Sidle would be out in leather pants. Where the hell had Riley met Sara anyway?

Catherine cleared her suddenly tight throat and asked, "Really where did you two meet? How is she?"

She tried not to seem too interested but she really wanted to know how her old co-worker was doing, especially after everything that happened with Warrick. She needed to feel connected to the members of the old team, even if it was one-sided.

"Oh….um…just at this club my friend dragged me to, nothing too exciting. She…uh…looked good. I'm going to go drive this evidence back to the lab and start processing, if that's ok?", Riley said while looking somewhat uneasy.

Catherine had spent enough years on the job to notice the distance Riley had put between herself and Catherine. This with the young girl's tight grip on the evidence bag told the lead CSI that something was definitely off. What was with everyone? Why is it when it comes to Sara she is always left in the dark? Why was everyone lying to her or holding back? Catherine felt frustrated as her temper quietly flared just below the surface of her calm demeanor. It wasn't fair that she was always left out when it came to the brunette, it just wasn't.

"Yeah, go ahead. I will meet you back there in a little bit. I need to finish up with the body.", Catherine said as she tried to wrangle her annoyance for the younger CSI. She needed time to think and all the better if the girl wasn't around while she did it. She just, needed to think.

A/N: Again, Thank You for reading. Feedback is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.**  
****Author's note: **A big thank you to everyone who gave feedback I really appreciate it. Also, A HUGE THANK YOU to my betas zephyr_tempest and nonlinearone over at livejournal for making this readable! I know this chapter isn't that drama heavy but it will pick up soon I promise.

**  
Catherine's POV (Incase that was unclear in the first chapter)**

She was late. Very, very late. Catherine gunned it down her neighborhood's streets praying that there wasn't some small child wandering around while she raced home to pick up her daughter for school. As she finally pulled up to the house she saw her daughter sitting in the driveway wearing the iPod the team had chipped in to buy her for Christmas. Her little angel - or at least she used to be. Now she was more into the whole dressing up like slutty angel and sneaking into clubs to "dance". Catherine didn't have time to ponder what had happened to her life because she could she her daughter was smirking, and that was never good.

Catherine tried breaking the ice, "Sorry I'm late. You know how tourists can be."

Lindsey's smile grew as she said, "It's fine mom. I hate Chem anyways, plus the new teacher is supposed to be a bitch."

Catherine scolded her daughter, "Linds, you know how I feel about your new habit of swearing. Just because you're in high school now doesn't mean you can just start saying whatever you want. There are still rules."

Lindsey backpedaled, "Sorry, I forgot. No more swearing, promise. But just because you are out of high school doesn't mean you can take me whenever you want. This is my third tardy this month, which means you have to see the principal and explain yourself."

Catherine groaned, now knowing why her daughter was smiling earlier and giggling now. It was going to be awhile till she was able to come home and curl up under the covers for some much needed sleep.

=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=

The meeting had been hell and a complete waste of her time. The condescending looks the judgmental tones. What exactly did that pompous ass know about being a single mother with a full time job? Screw it. She was going home to get some well-deserved rest and for a few hours; let the world would slip away.

During her musings Catherine had failed to notice the bell ringing or the unleashed teenagers now packing the odd colored hallway. She was shoved left and right until someone fell into the back of her. Whoever it was about to feel the Willows wrath. Catherine turned and looked up into a very familiar pair of wide, apologetic eyes.

The two women stared at one another until Sara became uncomfortable and broke eye contact. Apparently the wall had become very interesting.

Catherine was the first to speak, "Sara, what are you doing at Lindsey's school?"

Sara looked up, furrowed her brows for a moment before understanding and responded, "Oh yeah, I probably should have figured she would go here. Actually…I sorta…kinda…work here now."

Catherine couldn't stop as a wave of laughter crashed through her chest leaving her almost toppling over. Through her mirth she managed to say, "You…have….got…to…be kidding me."

Sara narrowed her eyes as she watched Catherine struggle to breathe, "It's really not that funny Cath."

Standing up a little straighter Catherine responded, "Yes, Sara, it is. What exactly do you do at this fine establishment anyway?"

Sara stood to her full height, matching Catherine's gaze with her own, "I'm trying the whole teaching thing out. I mean, it's not like I don't have the credentials. It was my original plan before I ran into Grissom at college anyway, so it seemed like the thing to do when I stopped working for the county."

Catherine felt her cheeks get a little pink, "Oh, I never knew that. I mean, you never said anything. So what are you teaching?"

A small tentative smile spread across Sara's face, "Right now, nothing. I just finished my last class. So that means you can take me out to breakfast."

=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=

The place they chose to eat at was strange for the two women. It wasn't the usual copshop that they always eaten at when they had worked together and Catherine had a feeling Sara had wanted it that way. This place didn't seem to fit the lithe woman sitting across from her. It was family oriented with roosters adorning the walls.

Catherine took a sip of her too hot coffee in order to give herself time to think. She decided to just ask what she really wanted to ask, "Sara why did you leave us?"

Sara answered nervously, "Catherine…I…I…just couldn't do it anymore. You always said I was a loose cannon ready to go off and I think in some ways you were right."

Catherine tried to rebut, "Sara I never said that..."

Sara interrupted her before she could continue, "It doesn't matter, Cath, really it doesn't. I am happier now. This is better for me. You have to know that it had nothing to do with us butting heads, it was just time to move on before I did something I would regret."

Sara ran her hand through her short hair. It had grown down to her shoulders since the last time she had seen her old coworker. That was not the only thing that was changed, Catherine noted while looking her over again. Sara was wearing a loose fitted black T-shirt and some well-worn tight jeans that hugged the younger woman's figure in all the right ways. Why had she not seen those jeans before? She had such great legs and that ass… Catherine's thoughts were brought back to the present once she realized Sara had begun speaking again.

"…so I would rather you not tell any of the guys I am still in town. I just need to be on my own here for a little while longer. I don't want you to have to keep anything from them but this is really what I need right now. Please, Cat?" Sara said looking directly into the blonde's eyes with a stare that pleaded cooperation.

Catherine was really regretting not paying more attention to the first part of Sara's plea. She couldn't say no with those deep chocolate eyes looking at her like that, causing her head to swim and her stomach to flip. Being alone with Sara had always set her on an emotional high and the time she had spent apart from the brunette seemed to have only served to make it worse.

Catherine's next words forced their way out before she had time to think about what they would mean, "I promise. If you promise not to run away from me this time."

**A/N:** Feedback is much appreciated considering this is my first fic. Thank you for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime this week.


End file.
